In order for a wireless communication device to detect the presence of a frequency band and mode of operation when the device is capable of operating in a multitude of frequency bands and modes, a large amount of processing and power is required on the part of the wireless receiver to scan the entire range of bands and modes sequentially. Wireless communication devices capable of operating in multiple modes and multiple bands, may be required to search for four or more modes distributed over multiple GHz of spectrum. For example, frequency bands of operation covering 800 MHz to 6 GHz could include CDMA, iDEN, GSM, WCDMA, WiFi, WiMAX, and LTE operating modes. Following a traditional sequential approach of scanning for a single mode across one or more frequency bands followed by a second mode across one or more frequency bands is a slow and power hungry approach. Accordingly, there is a need for new scanning methods for a wireless communication device capable of operating in multiple modes and multiple bands, which can reduce the amount of time and power it takes to detect a frequency band and mode of operation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.